The Healer
by KiyKat0575
Summary: Finally getting back on track with this story! A Marriage Law has come into effect, leaving Hermione paired with everyone's favorite dragon tamer. This is the story of a love blossoming under the most terrifying circumstances. I feel like this story has been written immaturely since I've started so I will be going back and revising before I add more chapters. Thank you everyone
1. The Law

The Healer-Chapter One-The Law

It started out like any normal day. Since I was the only one who couldn't cook out of Ron Harry and I, I made the coffee each morning, while they took turns cooking and setting the table. Today Ron was making breakfast. As I finished the coffee, I noticed an owl on the window sill carrying my Daily Prophet.

"Why do you insist on getting that rubbish?" Ron asked.

"It's nice to keep up with what's going on, Ronald." I replied. Harry opened the window and took the paper. He flipped it open and after a few seconds started to get really pale. He took out his galleon; I had made one for each of the order, and tapped his wand on the side. I felt mine burn. In less than five minutes, 30 people had apparated into the 12 Grimmauld place kitchen. Sirius sat next to Harry, Remus sat next to Sirius, and I sat in between Harry and Ron.

Across from me sat Draco, with Kingsley across from Ron, and Tonks across from Harry with Fred and George sitting next to her. "What's the problem?" asked Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table with McGonagall and Snape. Happy slid the Prophet over to him.

"_That's _our problem. What's Hermione going to do?"

"Woahwoahwoah." I said. "What am I going to do about _what_?" Dumbledore started to read aloud.

"The Marriage Law states that any Muggleborn that is out of school and not married must do so by the end of next month to a pureblood. Failure to meet these requests, they shall be sent to Azkaban." I sat stiff in my chair. "Anyone who has a spouse, whether girl/boy friend or married may leave the room, along with the half bloods." The Weasleys and Harry left along with most of the order and Draco. He looked around. "Well Hermione, you seem to be the only muggleborn that seems to be affected by this law in the Order at the moment." Dumbledore observed. "Sirius, you may leave." He said chuckling.

He left and Dumbledore looked at Charlie and me. "Well then! You two make a great couple. I'm invited to the wedding, yes?" Our mouths dropped open and we started sputtering as he got up and left, patting us on the shoulders as he passed. "Congratulations." He said, and then walked out the room.

Charlie looked up at me. "I'm not leaving my dragons." I couldn't help it. I laughed. We had always had a pretty good friends ship.

"I would wonder if you were okay if you offered to leave them." I replied, smiling a little.

"Well. I guess we should go tell the family." He said dryly and we stood up. We walked into the living room.

"Did they figure something out?" Harry asked, standing up and coming over to give me a hug. I nodded.

"Yup. I'm marrying Charlie." The room went silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry? I think my ears aren't working. You said you're marrying _Charlie_?"

"Yup, then she's moving to Romania with me."

"You're finally gonna be my sister!" Ginny squealed, which made me laugh.

"Yes Gin, I am." Molly snapped out of it.

"OhmidearMerlin! We only have till next month to plan a wedding!"

"Molly dear, surely it doesn't take long-"

"We eloped Arthur! Of course it didn't take _us_ a long time. But since they're not eloping-" Here she sent a glare our way, and neither of us said anything. She glared at us a little longer, then started in on Arthur again.

The rest of the Weasley Harry and I quickly yet quietly snuck out of the house and apparated to Hogsmead. "Ron, Harry, you're both 19. Hermione, how old are you again?" Bill asked and I glared at him.

"Do I look old? I'm 18 almost 19 years YOUNG thank you very much. You, Bill, are old. Ha." He looked kind of hurt so I gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry. You're not old, Bill." He cheered up a bit.

"And Ginny's just turned 18. So let's say we celebrate the right way?" George asked.

"Great. I know _just_ where we can go." I said, winking at Ginny. She grinned.

"But we need to change!" she said.

"So let's just go shopping! I needed to get something new anyways." I said grinning. We ran into the nearest clothes shop. The boys warily followed us, and we quickly banned them from the shop.

We quickly found outfits that the boys wouldn't approve of, bought them, and then changed into them in the dressing rooms. We came out at the same time. Ginny was wearing a strapless green shirt that was tight around the chest then got a lot looser as it went down, so that if you spun really fast the bottom would go up like some dresses and skirts. She had a black jean mini skirt and green heels that were the same color as her top.

I had the same top, just in a deep purple, and was wearing tight black skinny jeans. I had the same shoes as Ginny but they were the same color as my shirt.

"We are so ready." We both said together with huge grins. The boys weren't outside so we first went to the Quidditch shop. They didn't have a lot of hobbies in common, but Quidditch could always unite them. They were scattered all over the place. Ginny put her fingers to her lips and let out a piercing whistle. The 7 boys knew the whistle and quickly made their purchases and came up to the front of the store.

We knew what their reactions were going to be. "What the hell do you think you're wearing?" they all demanded to know.

"Clothes?" I said.

"Yeah! So go put your stuff back at the house and get changed into something semi-nice."

"Do a tracking spell on us. We're going to the club. I've also got my cell on me." I had found a spell to make electronics work in the wizarding world.

"Where?!" Harry asked, glaring at someone who was walking by. I winked at him.

"Buh-byes!" I said, then grabbed Ginny's arm and apparated away.

* * *

So. Where's Hermione keeping her cell? Lol. I'm typing the other chapter right now. If at least 5 people like this by the end of this month, i shall post the next chapter :)


	2. The Metal Thingy Ate Ron!

Hehe, wanna know a fun fact? This story was originally supposed to be a Hermione/Draco story :) However, I started reading Hermione/:O I can't tell you yet ;) well, unless I put it on the description thingy. Sad I can't even remember that, huh? xD lol. Well, FINALLY here is the new chapter! The characters are extremely OOC. Sorry about the extremely delayed update bytheway, my computer…failed. Lol. So anyways :P

Chapter 2: The metal thingy ate Ron!!!!

Ginny was giggling as we apparated to the club. "Soo…how pissed do you think they are at us?"

"Pretty pissed." I replied, grinning as we were let in. I immediately headed to the bar and told the bartender to serve me his most alcoholic beverage(even though of course I can't hold my alcohol, and I became stupid when drunk. Really stupid. However, I just needed to have a good time after all that had happened today). Gin was much better at holding her alcohol than I was, so when the boys came, and we had just finished our third one…well…I was a bit off. At first, the boys didn't see us, but I saw them, and was about to head over.

I got off my chair and was trying not to fall over when my phone rang. I took it out of my back pocket. "Helloooooooooooooooo-ooooooo! This is Hermione. Who's this?" Ron's voice came back at me and I shrieked. "OHMIMERLIN! GINNY! THIS METAL THINGY ATE WON-WON!!!" she took it from me as I started crying.

"Sorry Ron. Yeah. Yeah-on her fourth one. Look to the right, you dolt, we're at the bar. Okay. Bye." She handed me back my cell and I glared at it and started muttering bad things at it for eating Ron. I looked up, and saw the seven boys standing, along with Sirius and Remus.

"You know," I staged whispered to Ginny, "You're brothers reeeeeeeeally cute. You know, the dragon one." I went into my normal voice, and looked at the boys again, who were looking at m, extremely amused. "HELLOOOO! RON! The metal thingy must've puked you up when I wasn't looking!"

Someone-I don't know who, said "Yeah, when she was looking at Charlie." which brought some snickers from the group. Ron looked at me strangely, and I patted his arm consolingly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault you don't taste good. Well actually…is it?' I stopped patting his arm and looked at the floor, trying to figure this out, while Harry was having a laughing fit.

"Man, 'Mione! I'd forgotten how much fun you could be!" I sat down on my stool again, finished off the rest of my drink, and then leaned forward. "I…am…not…drunk." I then must've leaned to far, because Remus had to catch me. "You…are nice. Thank you." Then I broke away from his arms and head towards the dance floor, singing very, very loudly, and very, very off-key. I jumped right in, dancing with everyone else. Even though I couldn't cook or sing, I could definitely dance. And dance I did. But then I got thirsty. So I went back to the bar and ordered a random drink. I saw Fred talking to a girl, and I went over. "Hi Fred! Hi Fred's friend!"

He looked at the girl apologetically, and then said "She's my future sister-in-law." He took my drink away, with a "I think that's enough, love."

"Nuh-uh!" I said, quickly snatching it back(and spilling most of it-thankfully on the floor) and then finished off the little left. He looked back at the girl.

"I'm really sorry. I'll be right back. I've got to go find her fiancé."

"Nonono! You keep having fun!" I winked at him. "I'll just -hiccup- call Harry and tell him to get his arse over her with Charlie."

"You stand in front of me, and call him right here. You're not getting away just to go drink some more. You've had plenty already." Fred said, folding his arms and staring at me. I glared at him.

"You are _such_ a party pooper!" I said, taking my cell out of my back pocket again, and calling Harry. "Harry! Tell Charlie that I want to –hiccup- dance! And drink! But his brother won't let me!"

"You've had too much!" Fred protested, taking the phone. While he talked to Harry, I talkd to Natalie. Harry and Charlie came over, and I pointed at Fred.

"Don't just take her home and shag. I actually like her. This is the first girl –hiccup- that you've talked to that I actually like." I told him sternly. They both blushed and Harry and Charlie dragged me away.

"Hermione! You've got to stop drinking tonight! You're beyond drunk." Harry scolded me, and I curst out crying. The two looked at each other, alarmed, and then took me outside. Harry took me into a big brotherly bear hug. "What's wrong?"

"This law! I'm marrying one of the sweetest and fun-loving people I know, and he probably doesn't even want to marry me!" I sniffled. "And I didn't want to even marry this early! I'm not ready. I just wanted to live my life." Harry and Charlie soon got me calmed down. Then I passed out.

I woke up at the Burrow the next morning with a furious headache. I rolled and fell out of bed, and then looked at the clock. 8 am. I noticed that I was dressed in a baggy shirt of Harry's, and my shirt that I went running in every morning. I started going down the stairs, stumbling every few steps. I tripped on the last flight, a few stairs down, and went tumbling to the bottom of the stairs with a loud crash. Forgetting that I should at least attempt to be quiet, I started swearing very loudly.

My ankle hurt really badly. I am so glad that I'm a healer, I thought as I brought out my wand. Fred quickly ran in and helped me up, stifling a laugh. I leaned on him on the way into the kitchen. I shoved off of him, told him to shut up, and then hobbled the rest of the way into the kitchen, muttering about how early it was to be up around 'that damned red-head.' I quickly grabbed a few pieces of toast saying hi to the Weasley family and Harry. After healing my ankle, I ran back upstairs eating the toast and pit on my shirt that I went running in and then grabbed my iPod and stuck the ear buds into my ears and then stretched. I ran down the flight of stairs, pulling my hair up into a high pony-tail on the last flight while bolting down them, and then I tripped again. But this time, to fall on Ginny, and knock us both down.

"Hey," I said, grinning down at her. "Wanna go running with me?"

"Sure, I'll be down in five." She said as I got up off of her and then helped her up.

"Kay." I said, and then walked into the kitchen and sitting in my place.

"Hey boys, go get ready to run. Today, though, you'll be running about two hundred feet behind us." I said, grinning. They groaned, but got up to go get ready. "Anyone else want to join?" Remus and Tonks, who had spent the night, both decided that they were going to come on the run with us, along with Charlie and Fred. "Great. Tonks, you're with Gin and me." I said, and then went outside and marked off 200 feet from the starting point. I went back to the house and saw everyone stretching.

When they were done, Gin, Tonks and I started off slowly jogging. And I shot sparks up when I hit the 200 point. "So Gin, was last night eventful? I can't really remember all that much of it." I said, grinning.

"Well let's see. First, you got completely trashed. Then Ron called, and you thought that your cell phone ate him. Then you told me that you thought Charlie was hot. Then you went dancing. And man! Even when you're trashed you can dance! And then, let's see…oh! Yeah! You ended up hooking up Fred and Natalie together, then Harry and Charlie took you outside and I didn't see you for the rest of the night but when I finally came home, you were already in bed."

"Please tell me the next time you girls go out!" Tonks said.

"Ooh! Yeah! Then we can get you an outfit that will make Remus out-of-his-MIND jealous!" Ginny squealed. "Are you two free today?"

"Well, I guess after Charlie and I go to the Ministry we can…" I said, grinning.

"Okay!" Tonks agreed.

"And we can show you what we got for last night before we go!" Ginny said excitedly. We made plans for the rest of the day, deciding to just really make it a Girls Night. When we were finally done with the run, I ran upstairs to get ready for the meeting with the ministry. When I came downstairs in my nice clothes, I saw everyone relaxing in the living room.

"Charlie? Are you ready?"

"…No…"

"You've got five minutes." I said, taking his place as he bolted up the stairs. He came back there minutes later. As we walked through the ministry, we talked. "Hey Char? Is there a place open at the reserve for a healer? Human or dragon, really."

"Yes, actually. He gave his two weeks three days ago."

"Great! I'm applying." We got to the right department, quickly applied, and were quickly granted a marriage license. As we walked out of the station, I said "We should elope."

That stopped him dead in his tracks. "I'm sorry?"

"We should elope," I said matter-of-factly.

"Why!?" He asked.

"Because. I mean, your mom is already planning Bill and Fleur's along with Harry and Ginny's wedding. I don't want to stress her out even more. And plus, I've never wanted a big wedding…" he looked at m skeptically.

"Or are you the one that doesn't want to b stressed? And what the hell is this about Harry and Gin!?"

"Well, I _may_ have bought Harry the perfect ring for Gin, and then I just _may _have let it slip to your mother that he was going to propose soon?" I said sheepishly.

"Why are you so calm about this?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him in confusion for a moment, before it dawned on me. I looked down at my feet and scuffed them.

"Well, I already knew that something was going to happen. You know? To keep track of us muggleborns. I guess…I'm just happy it's this." Not to mention the crush I've had on him since th Quidditch World Cup. I looked back up, and he looked kind of sad.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I know you wanted to live your life. Didn't want to marry this early." I smiled gently at him.

"It's fine." I rplied.

"…kay…" he said.

"Now, I'm going to send a patronus to Ginny and Tonks and tell them that we'll be a bit later. I need you to bring me to the reserve so that I can apply for the job. He agreed, and I sent my otter off to find the girls. We flooed to th main office, and we waited until the secretary told us that we could go in. the plate on the desk said "Mr. Henneway"

"Hello, Mr. Henneway. I'd like to apply for a job as a healer at your reserve." I said, keeping ye-contact.

"People or dragon-wise, Ms. Granger?"

"I can do both." I replied.

"Well, then! Fill these out and then either come back and give them to my secretary, or owl them. I will send a owl back if you got an interview."

"Thank you for considering me, sir." I said.

"Yeah, thanks, boss," Charlie said with a grin.

Mr. Henneway smiled. "No problem." We got to the burrow, and as the girls got ready, I quickly filled out both applications, using magic to fill out all the repeat questions, just changing them a bit for the dragon-healer application. I then quickly sent them off with Hedwig, and got ready.

We went and saw a movie in muggle London, and then went to dinner. We got home at about 1:30 am. "Oh! We forgot to show you our outfits!" We quickly made it to our rooms, before I realized that I had no clue where mine was. Ginny's was in her hamper, nix skirt. Mine was nowhere to be found.

"That bastard." I seethed, marching over across the hall where the guys were having a 'guy night'(thy got particularly sensitive if you called it a 'sleepover.') I opened the door, and all the guys were just snoring away. With their help, we tipped over all the mattresses, couch people, cots, and we stood in the middle of the room.

"Bloody 'ell, 'Mione! What's this all for?" Asked Ron.

"Where did my outfit and Gin's skirt go to?" I saw Harry and Charlie glance at each other nervously. I went over and stood in front of them, feet spread in a fighting stance, fists on hips.

"Listen, sweetie, my dear, dear fiancé…" Charlie started.

"And my…hopefully future fiancé?" Harry said, getting down on one knee and pulling a small box off of the bedside table. Gins breath caught in her throat, and I could feel her weakening as her brothers glared at Harry.

"Ginevra Weasley. As …sweet…as that proposal was, I'm pretty sure that it was conveniently timed to help persuade you to not kill him for taking your outfit. One track mind, please. Cute outfits." That snapped her back.

"Right. Outfits." We resumed our glaring, and Harry quickly got up and got them.

"I'm sorry. It's just…you're my sister 'Mione. And Ginny's Charlies!" I sighed heavily.

"I'll forgive you. This _one_ time. Now come on Gin, we've got to go show Tonks what the complete outfits look like!" as we headed out, Ginny turned around and quickly told Harry 'yes!', before following me to our room and playing dress-up until we finally fell asleep, pushing my and Ginny's beds together.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I just realized how LONG it's been since I've updated my stories!!! I'm so sorry! However, my new sister is home :) And there's sports and moving and all this other stuff. So I'll update as SOON as I can! Thank you :) And please remember to leave reviews. Might motivate me… ;)


	4. The Interview

Okay. I've never been on an interview, because, well…I haven't been able to get a job because of my age…:P so please, if you see something that I need to add or take away, please leave a review or PM me :) thanks :)

Chapter three: The Interview

Three days later I got an owl from Mr. Henneway, saying that I had an interview…in half an hour. Reading that, I screamed and ran up the stairs. I was back down, showered, dried and dressed in a nice outfit in twenty minutes. I apparated to the office and waited until I was told that I could go in.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Henneway, I just got the owl twenty minutes ago, and-" I said as he got up and I shook his hand.

"It's fine, Miss Granger." He said, chuckling a little. We sat down and he started.

"You put on your applications that you have a lot of experience with animals as well as humans. Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well, you see, first off, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are my best friends. I had to learn a number of major and minor spells for things like bruises, cuts, scrapes, fractures, breaks, counters…things like that. Then, in the middle of my fifth year, I started getting more curious, so I told my head of house I wanted to be a healer, so for my 6th and 7th years, I found myself with an apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey.

"As for the animals, I started getting curious I guess in my 4th year. The TriWizardTournament was held at Hogwarts that year, and for the first task they had to make miniature dragons. I didn't know this of course, but when I got curious, Hagrid started to help me learn the inside and out of all things animal." I recalled with a smile. "I simply loved using the little dragons, though. So, any spare time I had was spent with Hagrid looking after his…numerous pets. At the end of my 7 years, along with my NEWTS, I took 2 tests to become an official healer of both humans and animals."

"And you get along well with both humans and animals?"

"Yes, although some of the kids at school didn't take to well to me tending to them."

"And why was that?"

"I'm a muggle-born, sir. I had a bit of…trouble, at that school."

"Well, you won't here." He said, smiling warmly. "Those brits and their 'pureblood' shit." I grinned.

"You said that I won't have any trouble…sir, does that mean I'm hired?"

"Yes it does. Can you start now? The healer now has a week left, but he refuses to be near the dragons. He got a little…scorched, last time. And two mother dragons, their eggs just hatched last night. The Chinese had five, the Green had eight. Can you handle that for tonight?"

"Of course, sir!" I said, eager to get started. "But may I please write my family, first? I need to let them know that I've got to be here a few days before I can apparated and get my stuff. Anything I need to know about those two dragons?" I asked.

"Yes you may, ask the secretary, Jane, for parchment and a quill. And the Green has a might bad temper. Might want to round up about…ten dragon tamers to stun and mind her while you look at her little ones. The Chinese is actually very sweet, she was born here, but she's never been quite strong enough to be released, the poor thing."

"Okay. Thank you again, sir." I said. I then left and asked Jane, who looked to be about 25, for some parchment, quill, ink, and an owl. I quickly wrote the note and sent it off. I then rubbed my hands. Time to get dirty.

I WAS GOING TO END IT HERE, BUT IT'S SO SHORT AND IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED…

First, I went to go find the pen that held the Chinese and her five kids. I realized once I found it, that it was locked and magically protected, and Mr. Henneway hadn't given me a key or a counter so I looked up. Not even five minutes on the job, and I was faced with an obstacle. It was high enough so that the babies couldn't get out, but the mom was free to go as she pleased, I figure that she knew to return. Cursing that I wore 'nice clothes' and was completely stupid as to not have asked for or conjured a pair of gloves, I started scaling the fence, got to the top, about 15 feet in the air. I took a deep breath, and then jumped. I said a quick spell to cushion my fall. I landed in a crouch, lost my balance, and fell backwards.

I heard laughter and I looked over my shoulder to see a group of dragon trainers. "Hey!" I called. "Do any of you have a pair of gloves? I, being the top of my class, was being completely smart, and didn't bring a pair." This brought on more laughter and a pair of gloves was thrown over the fence, and I picked them up.

"Thank you! Would you guys mind staying there while I check these little guys out? I'll need help with the next one."

"Are you the new healer for the dragons or the people?" asked a girl as I turned around to face the mother, who had been watching me all this time. She was lying in front of her babies, blocking them from my view.

"Both," I answered back over my shoulder. I approached the mom slowly. I raised my hand when I was standing in front of her, and I started talking to her. "Hey there, beautiful. I know your babies just hatched last night, but I really need to check on them." I heard someone snickering, but I ignored it. I wanted her to trust me, to make sure that she knew I wasn't going to hurt her or her babies. As I moved around her to the closest one, she moved her head to follow me, and I had to duck before she (hopefully) accidentally hit me. I kneeled and sat back on my feet putting on the gloves and gently pulled the first one into my lap.

I moved so that the mother could see what I was doing. I took out my wand and gently tapped it on the first one's head, resulting in a startled cry. The mom looked at me sharply, and tensed. The other four gathered around me, one on my shoulder by now, another trying to share my lap with the one I was holding, and the other two just moving around and head-butting and scratching at me. The one I had just tapped burped a little, burning through the side of my shirt and singing my skin a bit. I smiled as it glowed pink, showing it was a girl. The yellow that came after showed that she was happy, and then green after showing she was healthy.

I put her back on the ground and then went to the other one on my lap. It was also a happy and healthy girl. The next two pawing around me were also girls, one was really thirsty, showing a dark blue, and the other one was a bit sick, but I would fix that. I muttered a healing spell and tapped her on the head again, and it showed that she was healing. I finally got to the one on my shoulder. I picked it up, and frowned, this one was a runt, and I could tell right away that it was unhealthy. The spell showed that it was a boy, hungry, thirsty, much sicker than his sister. I stood up and went around to the mothers head again. I felt stupid in front of these people, explaining to the mother that I had to take her son away for a little while but he would be back. Dragons, I knew, were extremely intelligent. She nudged me towards the gate with her head, as if she knew and she just wanted him to get better. I smiled and then looked around and saw a big thing to put water in. However, it was too big for the babies to reach, so I conjured another one that was smaller and filled it with water. It would refill itself when it became too low. I walked to the gate.

"Could you please let me out?" I asked the girl who let me borrow her gloves. "Thanks." I said, grinning. "Now, where do you keep the sick ones?" She brought me to the infirmary.

"We share this with the dragons. If they are sick enough that they can't stay in their own pen, they most likely can't hurt us so badly we can't fix it. She said as we walked through the door with the rest of the group, who had come to see what would happen.

"NO!" I heard a shriek. I looked over and saw a man glaring at the dragon in my arms. "I will _not_ have that_ monster_ in here!" I passed the runt to the girl, who took him, then turned back to the man, who was still carrying on. "Who do you think you _are,_ to be-"

"I AM YOUR RELIEF!" I yelled, just trying to get him to shut up. He ignored me. Bad idea.

"I still have scars from the burning that one's mother gave me when I tried to see her a few days ago!" I _silencio_ed him.

"You, sir, are a sad excuse for a healer if you can't make a balm or do a spell for scars. I know first years that can. When you started here, you _knew_ you'd get burnt. For Merlin's sake! I haven't even been here thirty minutes. That one tore up my shoulder, another singed my side, and another burned my leg, and here I am! Now suck it up. You've only got a week left." My voice got quiet, so he only could hear me. "I swear, when I come back, if he is so much as an ounce less happy, it's your fault." He paled and I took the baby back from the girl. In baby talk, I told the dragon, "There there now. Mean man's not gunna hurt you. He does, you tell me and I'll sick your mama on him. Won't I, sweetie." I put him in one of the many, empty, small cubicles for the baby dragons to wait to be tended to in. I then turned around.

"Now, who wants to go see the Green with me?" I asked cheerfully. I counted the raised hands. "Great! Just enough." The girl who had given me her gloves borrowed another pair and I walked over to her. "Hi! My names Hermione. 'Mione, please, though." She grinned.

"Shakespeare, huh? Me too. Juliet. Call me Julie, though, please." We grinned at each other, and talked as we got to the Green's pen. After we stunned the mother, I checked her babies. 3 girls, 5 boys, all healthy and happy. As we passed the mother, I stopped right next to her head, which was pulled and tied down with a thick rope.

"Mione! Don't taunt her! Get over here!" Julie called frantically. I ignored her and patted the top of the dragon's head. Looking into the eye on my side, which was glaring back at me.

"I only have the guts to do this because you're tied up. But I thought I should let you know, even though you probably already do, that you have three girls and five boys. All healthy, all happy. Good luck, boys are a world of trouble. I said grinning at her, and then left with a lot more damage done to my body than I had come in with because of the baby. Mr. H was standing outside of the pen, studying me.

"Miss Granger-"

"Sir, Hermione, please."

"Hermione, I regret to inform you that the other healer was just sent off the reserve. He attacked the Chinese with magic-" that was all I needed to hear. I bolted for the infirmary. That baby was in _my_ care, and I had just let the mother down. I tore through the infirmary to his cubicle. He wasn't in there. And frantically looked around, and found him hiding under one of the beds in the corner, pushed all the way back. He saw me, and started to crawl slowly forward. I couldn't believe this. I had only been working for an hour and five minutes. I stopped the blood, healed the cuts, and brought him to the large sink to wash him off, where I found that his wing was broken. I healed as much as I could, but he had sent a few nasty hexes I was sure were dark. Magic couldn't heal everything.

"This baby just may never be able to fly." I said when I saw Julia and Mr. Henneway.


	5. Chapter 5: Stress, much?

**hey guys! Sorry it took so long:P I had them but i just wasn't getting reviews :/ but since this is probably the only time i'll be able to update for a while, i decided to go ahead and updat. And reviews will really make me want to update sooner, so...please? well, anyways, here are all 2,308 words of it :)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Later that night, after dark had fallen, I brought him to his mother. I explained what happened as I tried not to cry. I had fixed what was wrong with him earlier, the only thing now was the broken wing. It was hard. I left him there and made my way back to the infirmary. I had to get shots ready for the 13 babies. Their immune systems weren't ready for the shot within the first 24 hours, but you only had 6 hours to give it to them or their skin would be too hard and you'd have to use a special needle which only the adults were supposed to have because of its structure. The owl came through the open infirmary door as I worked on the shots with responses to my note. I responded, telling them what happened to the little one. I went to the 'barn' that held all the 2 years or younger dragons and checked on all of them, then went to bed. The babies were born at 2 am, I would have until 8 to give them their shots. I'd just wake up at 6.

The next morning started with someone shaking me awake. I looked at myself and realized that I still needed to heal myself. I then looked at the clock. It was 5 AM. "What?" I growled at Julia, who was just grinning away, like a little…grinner.

"Time for breakfast!" She chirped happily. I handed her her gloves, but she shook her head. "I've got an extra pair." She explained. I nodded and healed all my burns singes and cuts. When I got to the burn on my leg, I swore. It was worse than I thought. It was unrepairable. The pants were burned form the top of my leg to my knee. I had loved those pants. I explained this to Julia, and she laughed at me. I healed that burn.

"Wait here," I told her. I grabbed some clothes that Ginny had sent to me, and then changed into them. I then followed her through the reserve to the dining hall. Ten minutes after we had gotten there it was 5:30, and Mr. H strode in to the front of the hall.

"Excuse me! I have an announcement!" The hall quieted down. "Seeing as how our last healer was just booted off the camp-" he was interrupted by cheers, but continued when it quieted down. "-Hermione Granger is the new healer. Miss Granger, please stand up." I stood up, knowing my face was extremely red. "If you need any help, please see her. Thank you." I dropped back into my seat.

After breakfast, I went and gave the Chinese babies their shots and took the boy with me. I put him on the ground so that he could walk. He apparently didn't like this, as he clawed at my leg, and climbed up my pants, and then up my shirt, to wrap around the back of my neck. It hurt. I heard a chuckle and turned around.

"Charlie!" I said excitedly, happy to see him. He was grinning at me.

"Is that your little friend there?" He asked, and I nodded.

"C'mon, I need help giving the Welsh Greens their shots!" I said excitedly. He looked a little surprised.

"Oh, yay! Let's go look at the big green vicious dragon!" He said, his eyes sparkling. I quickly gathered the people from yesterday and gave the brood their shots. I went back to the infirmary, and Charlie went back to work. Several people came in with a variety of burns, 1st-3rd, head to toe. One came in with a broken leg, another with a smashed leg. I did this all with the little one under my feet. At lunch, Julie Charlie and I decided that we couldn't call him 'little one' forever, so we had to name him. It had to be strong. Strong and majestic. I watched him as he walked up and down the long table, burping a few times, burning food, singeing fingers.

"What about Aledal?" I asked thoughtfully towards the dragon. He butted his nose under my chin and then climbed up my arm and over my shoulders. "You know, we really should elope," I said, taking a bite. Charlie and Julie did a spit-take. "I mean, we could apparated to Las Vegas after everyone's asleep tonight. The ministry would know that we went through with the marriage law. And think, we could be married by Elvis."

"…who's Elvis?" Charlie and Julie asked.

"Never mind. Anyways, so why not?" I answered.

"Because our mothers would kill us! And I quite like being alive, thank you very much!" Charlie hissed.

"You work with Dragons Charlie. You're a brave person." I then looked down at my plate. "Anyways. You're mother might." I whispered after making sure Julie was talking to someone. "The parents and I aren't really…on speaking terms."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'd…rather not talk about it here." I answered quietly. He frowned, but nodded. After you're done, we'll go to the infirmary and talk about it. Okay?" I agreed.

* * *

I was going to stop here but it's WAY too short. So, I added the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5:

When we got to the infirmary later on we sat and I watched Aledal crawl around the room for a few moments.

"After 7th year and the battle, I went to go find my parents. Before my seventh year, I had put them in Australia after Obliviating them. I found them and gave everything back, all their memories. They haven't spoken to me in a year, Char. A year. I…I don't want to have a wedding that my parents won't come to. I had gotten up and started pacing at some point. As I passed him, Char tugged me down to sit next to him on one of the beds and rubbed my arm, trying to get me to calm down.

"It'll be okay. You want to elope, we'll elope. I'll explain to my mother why afterwards. We can do it this weekend, only three days away. Is that okay?" I practically threw myself at him to hug him.

"Thank you, Charlie. I want Harry and Gin to be there. And Dumbledore has to be there." I said, chuckling. "Anyone else you want there?" I asked.

"Besides Fred and George? No." We smiled at each other.

"Great. We'll get them Friday night. Okay?" He nodded. "Come on," I said. "I want to go check on the babies." The babies were all fine, and I left Aledal with his mother. We got back to the infirmary, and someone was there for a 2nd degree burn on his back. Charlie chuckled.

"Really, Jeff, what did you do this time?"

"Didn't do nuthin'." He grumbled angrily as I got out the burn salve. "That damned Green! I was feedin' her and I turn 'n go an she burned me! That thin' could hurt someone. They need ta get rid 'o it." His accent sounded a lot like Hagrids, I thought angrily as I slapped some of the salve onto his back a bit harder than necessary. I slowly worked it in really hard, ignoring his yelps and hisses.

"'Mione, dear, lay off him. He doesn't think before he talks sometimes. I glared at the back of Jeff's

head, but finished lightly.

"Thanks." Jeff said, then left.

"So, 'Mione, Mr. Henneway says that after we're married I get to move into the Healers House with you. That'll be cool, living in a house on reserve grounds. They have 2 bunk houses for all fifty of us. Charlie told me grinning. "Then another 2 for the other fifty that take care of them at night."

"Well, at least I'll be picking my room first." I said smugly. Yeah, we were getting married. However, I don't think we're going to exactly sleep in the same room right off. It would just be weird. For so many years, he played the role of a mentor and friend. He glared at me a bit and I laughed. Julie poked her head in the infirmary.

"Wanna go for a run? We can race." She said with a big grin on her face, obviously thinking that she was gunna win. Ha. I'll show her. They were both built for muscle, their jobs being what they were. I was built for speed from the whole Tom Riddle thing, I needed to stay in shape. And then I found out that I loved running. So therefore, I of course, won. The rest of the afternoon was fairly slow, even with Aledal to keep me company. At 7, after dinner, I brought him back to the pen and made sure that the girls were okay. After debating for a few minutes, I then went to the Welsh Greens pen and quickly let myself in. The day shift was over, and since the reserve held Nocturnal dragons, the night shift would start in about half an hour. It was pretty quiet. The mother was quickly in front of me, tensed, teeth bared.

I stood tall, looking it in the eye, and mentally chanting 'I'm gunna die I'm gunna die I'm gunna die' in my head over and over again. "Heeey, big scary Welsh Green Mama dragon. How ya doin'? Just wanted to come make sure your babies are okay…" I said.

"'Mione! What the hell do you think you're doing!" A voice screamed. I quickly turned to see Julie running towards the pen.

"Julie, no! stop!" she stopped at the fence.

"But what are you-'Mione, watch out!" I whipped back around, just as the Green snagged my left leg in between her teeth.

"No! Bad Mommy! Put me down!" I yelled, hanging upside down. Was Harry this scared with the troll back in first year? I wasn't going to go for my wand. I was going to talk this out. Plus, seeing it might just make her more defensive. I started with something simple. "Put. Me. Down." Hey, worked on Grawp, didn't it? "oh, come on!" I said. "I just want to make sure that your kids are fine! I don't want them getting hurt any more than you do!" By now, I could really feel the pain. Blood was practically pouring out of my leg as she slowly put me down. "Thank you." I said, quickly stopping the blood flow. Ugh. That was gunna leave a scar. Depending on how bad it was, though, I probably wouldn't heal it. I don't like using Magic to heal myself, even if it was possible.

After checking on the babies, I limped out of the pen. Julie grabbed me in a big hug and started babbling about how relieved and angry she was at me. "I mean, you're lucky she didn't kill you!"

"Juliet! Please." I said, wincing when my voice betrayed how much pain I was in. "I need to get back to the tent and look at this. I need a blood replenishing potion. I at least lost 2 pints…" I said, feeling a bit dizzy. Her glare softened and she went to my weak side, and threw my arm over her shoulder. It was then that I noticed a small crowd. I groaned as I saw Charlie emerge from it, looking…quite pissed. He marched over to me, threw me over his shoulder, and Julie and him walked me to the Healers tent.

"Take off your pants." Julie snorted.

"Couldn't wait?" Charlie glared at her and I laughed out loud.

"Get out and I will." I told him. He looked at Julie.

"Tell me how bad it is." He left, and I quickly discarded my bloody pants. To look at my left leg. Julie and I hissed.

"Tell him it wasn't bad?" Julie asked.

"Ohhh, yeah." I answered. The wound had started to bleed again at some point. I hissed as I took out a needle. I hated stitches, but I didn't trust the magical method for big gaping holes like this. I asked Julie to do it.

"I don't know-"

"You can use the stitching spell." I said, just as Charlie barged back in.

"Oh, and another thing-Oh my merlin! That dragon is leaving!" he said, coming over and doing the spell for stitches, knowing that I liked them in these situations.

"No she isn't! It's my own fault. I knew it was a bad idea, but I still did it! You are not, I repeat, not getting rid of her. Now hand me my damn pants!" He sighed and handed me my bloody pants. I slowly and painfully put them back on and took a blood-replenishing potion.

After a bit more arguing, Charlie finally agreed to not try to get rid of the Green. I finally made them leave at 11:30. "You need to be up in five and a half hours." I said, finally starting to feel the affect of all the healing and blood loss. Not five minutes after they left, a man came in with a 3rd degree on his leg. I sighed. My leg was killing me, and I just wanted to sleep. I carefully and quickly put the 3rd degree burn salve on her, and then sent her off. I collapsed onto a bed and quickly fell asleep, not even bothering to go through the door that led to the house.

* * *

** hey guys! Sorry it took so long:P I had them but i just wasn't getting reviews :/ but since this is probably the only time i'll be able to update for a while, i decided to go ahead and updat. And reviews will really make me want to update sooner, so...please?**


	6. Preperations

**Sorry guys, I had a major problem of Writers Block :/**

Chapter 6: Preperations

The next three days went by very quickly. I had finally picked a room in the Healers' House. The room was absolutely beautiful. It was a nice cozy house and had a very homey feeling with warm colors, like deep shades of purples and blues and reds. My room was on the second floor and had a window seat that overlooked the dragons' dwellings.

Right now, actually, I was overlooking them. It was 10:00 PM and Charlie and I were leaving in a few minutes to pick up the rest of the group we wanted as witnesses. We had made arrangements to get married on Hogwarts under the tree next to the lake. The only person who had any knowledge of it was Dumbledore. As I looked out the window, Charlie came in and walked over. Sitting next to me, he started a conversation.

"It's all set. Mr. H has got a replacement Healer for the week-"

"The _week_? Charlie, we're only going to be gone for tonight!" I protested, startled.

"Actually, seeing as how we're going to be newly wedded and literally not know very much about each other…" He started, and then trailed off.

"What did you do, Charlie?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well, I arranged a Honeymoon!" Seeing me about to protest again, he quickly cut me off. "Not like that, Hermione. You know I don't expect to have sex with you. However, I do want us to be comfortable with each other. I think using this week will be a great opportunity to get to know each other better. We should probably go now though so that we can wake Ron Harry Ginny and the twins up and they can get ready." Looking at the clock I realized that it was 10: 05. I stood up and felt Charlie's gaze on me as I walked around and grabbed some stuff for the night. I was wearing a simple deep blue dress with black flats and half of my hair pulled back after I'd managed to get it into soft curls.

Getting unsettled, I asked the first thing that came into my mind. "Are we coming back before we leave?" Pausing for a minute, shooting a funny look at him, I also asked "Where exactly _are_ we going?"

He grinned at me. "It's a secret. Yes, we can come back." Getting up he walked over to me. He stopped my movements with a hand on my arm and turned me towards him. "You look absolutely beautiful Hermione." Blushing I looked down.

"Thanks Charlie…we really should be going." I said, looking up in his eyes again. I saw a quick flash of emotion in his eyes and it left me wondering. What did it mean? I'd seen that look a lot lately, and it was something I was most definitely not familiar with. Shrugging, I took a glance to make sure everything in my room was in order before I took his arm.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded in reply. With a loud POP we disappeared, only to reappear a few hundred yards in front of the Burrow.

"There are alarms to tell mum and dad when people apparate in or too near the house." He explained, starting towards the door.

"Huh." I said. "No wonder she is always there to greet us whenever Harry Ron or I come visit." It was silent for a few minutes as we made our way to and then into the house. We crept very softly up the stairs.

"Charlie? Hermione?" We froze as we heard a voice behind us. Turning around, I smiled at Mr. Weasley, standing on the landing under us. He wouldn't rat us out to Molly.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. We've got to get Fred George and Ginny." I explained in a whisper.

"Whatever for, dear?" He inquired. Looking at Charlie nervously, I let him explain.

"We're eloping." Mr. Weasley looked surprised, but let us go.

"You better tell your mother about this before I have to. And you'd better have a good explanation for it." He whispered sternly to us.

"Oh, we do, Sir." I said quietly and Charlie rubbed my back for moral support. He knows that I hate talking about my parents. Mr. Weasley nodded and we headed back up the stairs to the rooms we were seeking. We got to Ginnys' room first. Leaving Charlie on the landing, I snuck in and made my way to her bed. I shook her slightly, knowing she was a pretty light sleeper. She shot up and I put my hand lightly over her mouth standing right in front of her so she could see who it was before deciding to attack me. I put my hand down.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" She asked, grumpy.

"Get dressed and go downstairs. I'll explain it to you then." She followed me out and grumpily went down the stairs. Charlie and I made our way up to the next floor to wake the twins. When we were all down stairs. We explained.

"We're eloping," Charlie started. Rolling my eyes, I pretty much finished it for him.

"We would really appreciate it if you guys would be in it." We waited for a moment as they started at us as if we'd grown another head.

"You guys are crazy." Ginny said.

"Of course!" The twins chimed in at the same time with a large grin.

"Michief is our middle name!" Said Fred.

"So glad we could help Hermione get away with it." George teased me. I grinned at them, which surprised them a little.

"Now all you have to do is help keep it a secret until we tell Molly."

"Oi, George, do you think tomorrow would be a good day to finish up the apartment over the shop?" Asked Fred.

"Great plan!" George replied, still grinning. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well, can you guys go ahead and apparate to Hogsmead and head to the lake in front of Hogwarts? I need to go get Harry and Ron still." They nodded and we all walked down to the spot that Charlie and I had apparated to. "Charlie, can you go with them?" He nodded and they all apparated together. Sighing, I turned on the spot and appeared in front of Grimmauld Place with a bang. Walking up the steps, I quietly let myself in.

"Who are you?" I heard from the living room. Rolling my eyes, I headed in that direction.

"It's just me, Sirius." I said back. Walking into the living room, I saw that everyone was still up.

"Hermione! Why are you here?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ronald, if you must know, I'm eloping and would like to have my best friends there for my wedding." I said with a smile. They didn't seem that surprised. Come to think of it, they were normally in bed by now, with how exhausting their rigorous Auror training was. And Sirius never visited this late, he was already at home with Remus. I frowned at them and was about to say something when Harry interrupted.

"Come on Ron, let's go get dressed." He said as he hastily got up and went upstairs.

"Charlie told them, didn't he?" I asked Sirius.

"He didn't want them to be unprepared for it after a day of Auror training. He just told them to make sure to be awake. He knows how much it means to you." Sirius explained, making me smile.

"That was very sweet of him." Walking over, I sat next to him on the couch. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Isn't this my house?" He said arrogantly.

"Yes, but you told the boys and I it was ours since you were going to stay with Remus because you didn't want him to be alone. So?" I asked again. He sighed, and lost the arrogant pose.

"Remus and I got into a fight." He said gloomily.

"It'll work out Sirius," I said as I heard the boys steps thundering down the stairs. "They have a way of doing that." I finished, giving him a hug. I heard Rons' voice behind me.

"You ready?" He asked. I let go of Sirius and then turned towards the boys. We decided to go through the castle, using floo powder to get to Albus' office. After stepping into the office, we looked at each other.

"Well, this is it." I said, fidgeting with non-existent lint on my dress.

"Oh, 'Mione, it'll be fine." Harry said, giving me a brotherly hug.

"Yes. And if it's not, if he treats you wrong, you just tell us and we'll go right after his arse." Ron said, getting his input in and taking me into a hug as Harry let go. I smiled at them and after a couple more moments we made our way through the castle and onto the grounds.


End file.
